The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a porous composite oxide, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a porous composite oxide to be used as a carrier, in which fine pores are formed in abundance and the distribution of pore size is relatively uniform.
Current development in chemical related industries has accompanied development of various catalysts. Generally, a catalyst is essentially used for synthesis, decomposition and reforming of substance.
Such a catalyst includes particles of metal or other components. Also, there are various application methods for the catalyst; typically, catalyst is used in combination with a carrier.
A carrier used for impregnating catalyst particles is non-reactive as such and has an abundance of fine pores. In order to activate a catalytic reaction, it is necessary to secure a space sufficient for contact between the catalytic components and reactants. As a common carrier, there are silica, alumina, alumino-silicate, zeolite and active carbon.
Particularly, alumino-silicate is widely used as a carrier due to its pores which have various sizes. The alumino-silicate is generally obtained by dissolving a soluble aluminum oxide source and a soluble silicon oxide source and applying a temperature higher than 100.degree. C. under a high pressure to the resultant solution, to thereby cause a hydrothermal reaction.
On the other hand, for the active catalytic reaction, a carrier having an abundance of pores is required. However, the alumino-silicate fabricated according to the above hydrothermal method does not have enough pores for impregnating catalyst particles therein.